


Satisfaction

by nebulasandnovas



Series: Frustration [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (luke and leia have no idea they're siblings), Accidental Incest, And maybe a little jealous, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Luke is also jealous, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wedge is terrible, and might have a praise kink, seriously there is no plot here, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulasandnovas/pseuds/nebulasandnovas
Summary: Luke Skywalker had never anticipated having to ban sex in the office. He thought his executive officer was smarter than that. And he never in his wildest dreams thought that when Leia showed up looking for Wedge again, he’d get to join in.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Series: Frustration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Satisfaction

Luke’s perched on the edge of Wedge’s desk, the two of them discussing a squadron shake-up, when their office door opens. Given that the code is only known to him, Wedge, and their superior officers, Luke looks up with a note of concern.

He’s relieved to see that it’s only Leia, and gives her a smile. She furrows her brow and takes a moment, and then says: “Sorry to have disturbed you, I’ll come back later.”

Luke is confused. She’s found the two people she’s expected to find, surely, and they’re not doing anything that important. He looks back to there’s an odd look on his face.

Wait.

Three weeks ago. Luke hadn’t managed to get the whole story out of Wedge, but the office had reeked of sex, and well. Luke was pretty sure Wedge had fucked Leia in their office. He’d done what any good commander would have done, and told Wedge to take it back to his quarters, and Wedge seemed to have listened, only.

Taking another look at Leia, Luke isn’t sure that news has reached her.

What is one even supposed to do in this situation? Luke could let Leia go, and he and Wedge could get back to work and Luke could pretend he didn’t know what was going on. He could tell Wedge they were done, and let Wedge take Leia back to his quarters and screw her senseless, and pretend that that didn’t make him insanely jealous at the thought. Or he could—what. Try and be the one to deal with it?

That’s what Luke’s dick wants. He wants to be the one taking care of her, but that’s obviously not on the table, so he tells it to quiet the fuck down.

It looks like his decision is going to be made for him. Leia is already basically out the door.

“Come here, Princess,” Wedge says, and she stops dead in her tracks.

Luke’s eyebrows raise as Wedge stands up, making his way out from behind the desk. He reaches Leia, takes her fingers off the doorpad, presses the combo Luke knows locks the door, and then kisses her.

Luke waits for her to pull away. He waits for her to object in some manner to the liberties Wedge is taking. But she doesn’t. Instead, she wraps her arms around Wedge’s shoulders, and his hands go down to her thighs, and he lifts her up and carries her over to Luke’s desk. Placing her on the edge of it, Wedge continues to kiss her. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and Luke suddenly understands why it is his executive officer is so admired by various officers on the base.

Luke isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Surely they haven’t forgotten he’s in here with them? If they have—should he leave quietly, or remind them that the office is not the place to have sex. Luke’s desk is not for them to have sex on.

Fuck.

He wonders what Wedge did to her last time. Did he screw her on one of the desks? It wouldn’t take much; Leia’s dress pushing up her thighs, her underwear gone, Wedge’s trousers unfastened. Maybe Wedge is hard already, grinding against her. Are they—are they going to screw, right in front of him?

Luke decides that it is not up to him to be the bigger man and leave. Wedge locked them all in a room together. If he wants Luke gone, he can tell Luke to go. Until then, Luke is going to indulge himself.

Wedge’s hands are definitely up her dress. Luke isn’t sure where until they slip down, dropping Leia’s underwear straight on the floor. Leia squirms and then Luke hears a wet sound, coupled with a moan escaping Leia’s mouth. Wedge has his fingers inside her right now, right in front of Luke, and Luke can’t quite believe what’s happening.

And then Wedge steps away. Wipes his fingers clean on his trousers, leaves Leia sitting there on the edge of the desk. She whines, first at the loss of him, and then looks up, eyes predatory. “Antilles, if you don’t—”

“Fuck you? What’ll you do, Leia, threaten to go get Luke to sort you out instead?”

Luke furrows his brow. It sounds like they’ve had this conversation before. But that would be…

“Well, he’s right there,” Wedge says, suddenly looking Luke straight in the eye. “So why don’t you take him for a spin?”

He should object. Luke knows he should object. He should leave. But then Leia’s turning that predatory gaze on him, and Luke is locked in place. His cock hardens, straining at his trousers, and he’s not sure what he does now, what either of them want from him.

“Look at his cock, Leia. He’s already hard for you, just like you’re wet for him.” Wedge steps around the desk, and Leia turns her head to follow him. But Wedge stops her, guides her so she’s looking at Luke. Her eyes are dark and her cheeks are flushed and Luke can’t believe he gets to look at her like that. “Get over here Luke, come taste her.”

Wedge’s hands go to the fastenings at the back of her dress as Luke finally moves. He sheds his uniform jacket on the way, figuring that they’ll all be in a state of undress soon enough. As soon as he steps close enough for Leia to touch, her hands fist in his shirt, pulling him down for a messy kiss.

Any doubts Luke had about whether she wanted him involved evaporated with that kiss. His hands fall on her waist and he pulls her closer and it just feels right to have her there. And as he kisses her he becomes aware of Wedge’s roaming hands, pushing Leia’s dress open, slowly getting her out of it. There’s a nudge to his chest and Luke breaks the kiss so Wedge can pull it off her completely, and then Leia’s only in her bra before them, underwear already discarded.

She’s perfect, creamy skin endless and soft. Luke’s eyes are drawn down from her breasts to her stomach to dark, glistening curls. Wedge was right, she’s soaked, Luke can tell from here.

“Hey,” Leia says, her voice soft. She tips his chin up for another kiss, this one soft and affectionate. “What do you want to do?”

Luke looks at her, at every inch of her he could touch, every ounce of pleasure he could bring her. “Whatever you want me to.”

He’s genuine about it, but Wedge has the audacity to laugh, and even Leia’s smiling at him. “I told you he’d do whatever you wanted him to,” Wedge says, placing a kiss to the side of Leia’s neck that makes her sigh pleasantly. “Feel how wet she is Luke. Feel her.”

Luke, not one to take his XO’s orders without question, looks to Leia. She nods. Luke slides his hand up her thigh, between the crease of her legs. He can already tell how wet she is. But he presses on, parting her folds, slipping one finger inside her then two, because she’s so open and so wet and Luke can barely believe it. Leia rocks into him, and Luke brings his thumb up to brush her clit and the gasp he’s rewarded with is so satisfying.

He thrusts his fingers into her wet heat again and again and he doesn’t know how Wedge could have stopped doing this, turned down the chance to have Leia make the noises she’s making right now. She’s gorgeous, and Luke wonders if he’ll have the chance to fuck her, if she’d like that, if she wants one or both of them to fill her up. He wonders if he can stand against Wedge, who already knows her, knows just what she likes.

Luke manages to pull enough of his concentration off fingering Leia to work out what Wedge is up too. Playing with Leia’s breasts is the answer; he’s got her bra off so she’s completely naked before them, arching back into Wedge as he rubs both his thumbs across nipples that are a dark, rosy pink.

She’s gorgeous. She’s so gorgeous. Luke can think of nothing he wants more than to make her come. He presses into her with just that intent, working his thumb in quick circles across her clit, hears her breath catch as the impending orgasm approaches.

And then there’s a hand around his wrist, dragging him away, stopping him from taking her all the way to completion. Luke meets Wedge’s gaze, feels Wedge’s hand tighten around his wrist to stop him. “Not yet,” Wedge says. “She hasn’t earned it.”

Luke wants to protest; Leia doesn’t need to earn her orgasms. But Wedge’s hand is firm. He’s stopped touching Leia too, and it takes a moment for her to bring herself back from the edge she was on. When she does, she regards the pair of them with a stern look. “Pants off, both of you. Someone needs to fuck me.”

Luke doesn’t need telling twice. He unfastens his boots. He can hear Wedge doing the same. Wedge, somehow, has to be lightning fast, because Luke’s only got his boots off when he feels a pair of hands snaking around his waist to undo his belt. It’s Wedge, already out of his trousers and underwear. Wedge helps divest Luke of his belt, unfasten his trousers, and then pull them and his underwear off.

“You know Wedge, I think he’s bigger than you are,” Leia says, wryly.

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his dick, circling round in a loose grip. Luke gasps. Wedge’s hand moves up and down, feeling, considering. “I think you’re right,” he concedes. “So, who do you want first? Do you need to work up to him?”

“I think I can take him,” Leia replies.

“You do always like to be stretched and full, and he’ll do that.” Luke preens at the idea that even Wedge thinks Luke will do a better job of giving Leia what she needs. “Just as long as I get to fuck you too, Leia.”

“I can make room for both of you.”

Luke is sure that this isn’t what she means, but suddenly, he can think of nothing but both of them fucking her at the same time. To slide into her as Wedge did, to keep her so full she’s fit to bursting. He wonders whether she could take both of them. He thinks she could, with enough time, patience, and lubrication. It would be so tight, but so good.

“We can take it in turns,” Wedge suggests. He slides his hands over Luke’s dick again, thumb brushing over Luke’s slit, teasing and just how Luke likes it, and then he disappears. It takes Luke a moment to open his eyes and reorient himself, and he finds Wedge rummaging through his desk drawer. He draws out two condoms and a bottle of lube.

(Wedge may not have got the memo on no more sex in the office, Luke thinks, belatedly. Not that he’s currently complaining.)

“Turns sound good,” Leia agrees. “Any ideas on what the person who’s not fucking me at any given time should be occupied with?”

Wedge rips open one of the condom packets and rolls the condom on himself, swiftly and smoothly. “Well, I think someone should suck your clit while you get fucked. And I think that you should suck Luke’s cock whilst I fuck you.”

Luke watches Leia grind against the desk. It doesn’t really matter who anymore; one of them needs to fuck her. “Okay Wedge. You’ve convinced me. You fuck me first so I can suck Luke. I think he’ll like that.” She smiles at Luke and, fuck, he’s in trouble.

Here comes the point where maybe it would be better if they had access to a bed, for logistical purposes. But Wedge simply clears off his desk, pointing out that they’re all of a height to use it, and it’ll take Leia’s weight easily enough. Luke worries about the ungainly position Leia puts herself in, but then her hands are reaching for his hips and she’s swallowing his dick into her mouth and he doesn’t have it in him to care.

Wedge gives her a chance to adjust, settle into a rhythm, before parting her legs and pushing into her. Luke can tell the exact moment he does, because she moans around his cock, not quite able to keep her reaction to Wedge filling her up under control. Luke catches his hands in her hair and slowly starts thrusting into her mouth, mirroring the way Wedge is thrusting into her cunt.

Everytime Wedge fucks her, he pushes her forward onto Luke. Leia tries to keep up, tries to keep running her tongue alongside the base of his cock and across the head but the reality is it’s all she can do to keep her mouth on Luke. Especially when Wedge starts teasing her clit, provoking a course of gasps and moans.

“Do you want to come like this, Leia? You look so good, taking my cock, sucking Luke down right to the base.” As Wedge says it, Leia makes sure to do it, and Luke almost comes there and then as she swallows him right to the root. “Or do you want him sucking on your clit to push you over? I can make that happen.”

Leia moans for a moment, probably considering the two options, both of which sound spectacular to Luke. He draws back, gives her room to answer.

“Just make me come, Antilles,” she says.

“Luke?”

Luke considers it. He knows she’d look spectacular, spasming around his and Wedge’s cocks as she came. But he remembers how wet she was earlier, and how he never did get to taste her, and how good it would be to be the one who pushes her over that edge.

“Clit,” he says.

“Get over here then.”

Wedge pulls Leia back off the desk, lifting her with ease, without ever letting his cock leave her. Luke scrambles into place. Wedge presses her back into the desk, fucking into her from behind, leaving her clit perfect and exposed for Luke. He finds a comfortable position, then leans forward, tentatively licking at her clit.

Instantly, Leia grinds down into him, flailing. Wedge keeps her steady as he can, but Luke gets the message. He wraps his arms around her thighs and buries his tongue into her cunt.

He laps broad strokes across her, from where Wedge’s cock slides into her up to her clit and back again. “Fuck Luke,” Wedge gasps, and Luke feels smug that he’s reducing both of them to gibbering messes. He sucks at Leia’s clit and she moans, loud.

Wedge is fucking her at a relentless pace, and Luke moves with him, letting Wedge’s thrusts help him guide the pressure on Leia’s clit, rocking him into her. He pushes his hands upwards to grip her hips, displacing Wedge’s hands, and he hopes Wedge has a good idea what he could be doing with his hands instead. A minute later Leia grinds down into his mouth with a desperate moan and Luke just knows that Wedge is toying with her breasts.

She’s close, Luke knows it, gushing wet and oh so sweet. He can feel the tension building in her as Wedge pounds in and out of her, as he laps at her clit, as Wedge pinches and rolls her nipples. Her moans get higher and higher and Luke sucks her clit harder and harder until she screams, orgasm finally over taking her. A stream of wetness pour forth and Luke sucks it all up, continuing to lap at her and coax her through the aftershocks.

He waits for her to get oversensitive, to push him off, but she never does. And Wedge is still fucking her. “Keep going Luke,” he says, when he realises Luke has stopped. “She can take it.” Luke laps cautiously at her clit, and she gasps again. He carries on with a little more confidence, but switches it up, taking the focus off her clit for a bit and down to where Wedge is pushing inside her. He runs his tongue along the underside of Wedge’s cock and Wedge moans. Maybe Luke can get him to come too. He has to be close, fucking Leia for all this time and having had her orgasm like that around him.

Luke flicks his tongue against Wedge, and then, tentatively, up into Leia. She’s already full but she can take him, gasping, and it makes Wedge moan. “Clit, Luke,” he says. “Let me take care of her cunt, you take care of her clit.”

Luke wonders about his earlier thought, about the lube Wedge has on the desk, wonders whether he could push his fingers into Leia as well as sucking on her clit. He retreats back to her clit as he ruminates on that, drawing a circular pattern. Leia winds herself up again but Wedge is close, he is, and Luke isn’t sure which of them will come first.

He gets his answer soon enough, when Wedge’s hips stutter and he moans low, driving into her with one long thrust. Luke attacks her clit anew, but it’s not enough to push her over with him. When Wedge comes back to himself, softening inside of her, she’s grinding down on Luke’s mouth, aching to be fucked and full again.

Wedge draws out, disposes of his condom, and gets a fresh one. “Up here, Luke,” he says, and Luke is loathe to take his mouth from her but he knows, he knows this is how she’s going to get what she wants. Wedge rolls the condom on him, and Luke hopes to hell he lasts long enough for Leia to come again.

He moves to take Wedge’s former position, but Wedge pushes him back into the chair instead. By this time Leia is up, watching the two of them work. She squirms at the look of Luke’s cock, hard and waiting for her.

“Ride him, Leia.”

She goes to mount him but Wedge turns her round. Luke understands what he wants immediately; Wedge wants access to her clit, to keep doing the work Luke started. Luke hauls her into his lap, cock slipping between her wet folds. Leia grinds back onto him and Luke adjusts her, lifting her so he can push all the way into her waiting cunt.

Despite the fucking she received from Wedge, she’s still tight around him. She’s wet and warm and Luke waits for her to settle, wonders if she’ll ride him like Wedge told her to or if Luke will have to fuck her.

“You’re definitely bigger,” Leia says, rolling her hips. “Fuck, Luke, you’re so big.” She lifts her hips draws off him, and Luke grips them hard to drag her back to him. The slide of her against him is delicious. She moans as he sinks all the way into her. Luke knows he’s wider than Wedge, but wonders if he’s longer too, if he’s reaching parts of her that Wedge couldn’t.

They settle into a rhythm, Leia pushing herself almost all the way off Luke’s cock, Luke dragging her back down. Wedge gives them a chance to settle before joining in, kissing Leia’s mouth first before licking down her body, suckling at each of her breasts in turn and then finally, finally, he sinks to his knees and starts to suck her clit.

Luke gasps as he feels the way Leia reacts to the pleasure, her cunt clenching around him. It makes it all the better to push into her. The orgasm she was on the verge of earlier starts building again with Luke fucking her and Wedge’s tongue lapping at her clit, caught between the two of them.

Luke reaches up to play with her breasts this time, catching them both in his hands, marvelling at the fullness of them. He pinches and tugs at her nipples as she gasps, breath shorter and shorter, cunt grinding down until she spasms, pushed over the edge by a well timed swipe of Wedge’s tongue.

She ripples around him and Luke does his best to fuck her through it but it’s just so much. It feels so intense. He’s sure this has to be enough for her, that she’s got to be finished after two spectacular orgasms like that. He slows his thrusts, waiting for her to pull of him.

When she regains her senses, she does the opposite. Grinds down on Luke. “More,” she begs, and Luke isn’t going to deny her it.

Wedge draws away though. She whimpers at his loss, and Wedge kisses her again to calm her. He reaches for the bottle of lube, pour some over his fingers, and warms it.

And then suddenly, slowly, Wedge is pushing a finger inside of her, alongside Luke, stretching her out, just what Luke was thinking of doing himself. He can feel Wedge exploring, pushing in and out her tight passage, finger pressed right against his cock. A second joins it, and Luke doesn’t know what it’s like for Leia, but for him it feels incredible. “That feel good, Leia?” Wedge asks, and she nods fervantly, not trusting her own voice anymore.

Wedge stretches her open, two fingers scissoring and then turning into three. He fixes his mouth on her breast and laps, coaxing her to orgasm number three with the help of a well placed thumb on her clit.

It’s taken everything Luke has not to come himself. But he knows Wedge has a plan. He lets Luke see her through the aftershocks and recovery, and goes to fetch another condom.

“Do you think you can take both of us, Leia?” Wedge asks. “You’ve been so good so far, I think you can.”

“Yes,” Leia replies. “Fuck me. Fill me up. I want both of you.”

Wedge nods. “I don’t think the chair’s going to do it. Luke get over here.”

Leia whimpers as she slides off him, suddenly far too empty. Luke follows Wedge’s guidance, and finds himself pinned to the desk by Leia above him, thrusting up into her. She sinks down onto him easy as anything, like she belongs on his cock. Wedge gets more lube and pushes back inside of her with his fingers, and Leia cries out.

“She’s ready, Wedge,” Luke says. He’s ready. He’s ready to see Leia swallow both of them, for both of them to be inside of her, filling her up, pushing against each other.

Wedge lines himself up. Luke can feel him, the blunt tip of his cock alongside the base of Luke’s. He grips Leia’s hips and very slowly, pushes into her.

It’s tight. It’s almost too tight. Wedge’s cock is thick and heavy and maybe it’s going to be too much. Wedge gives her time to adjust before pushing forward, determined that she’s going to take both of them. He reaches up to tug at one of her nipples again, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. It makes Leia squirm. It makes her wetter, and Luke doesn’t know how she’s got anything more to give. It allows Wedge to slip that little bit more inside of her. And finally, finally, he’s all the way in, they both are, both filling Leia all the way up like she’s never been full before.

“How does it feel?” Wedge asks, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. He rolls his hips, and Luke groans as the pressure changes, at the way Wedge’s cock feels sliding against his own.

“Good,” Leia stutters, arching her back. Luke sees an opportunity to put his mouth to work and claims one of her breasts, suckling on it. “Fuck. Fuck me.”

That duty falls to Wedge. He’s the one who draws out of her and pushes back in. He’s slow, but the stretch and shift is easily one of the best things Luke has ever felt. As Wedge gets comfortable with the fact that Leia’s not going to break, he pushes her down and starts fucking her swiftly.

The change in angle is what does it for Luke. Leia tightens around him and Wedge’s cock pulses against him and he can’t take it anymore. He comes with a stuttering groan, hips slamming into her, Wedge pushing her into him and it’s so good he can’t even think anymore. Wedge doesn’t skip a beat though, not for Luke, just reaches around and flicks his fingers against Leia’s overstimulated clit until she cries out too, spasming around them, tight, too tight, and then Wedge is coming too, because it’s too much.

The three of them slump against the desk, an uncoordinated and exhausted pile of limbs. Wedge is the first one to come back to himself, pulling out of Leia carefully, holding her hips to support her. Once he’s sure that she’ll stay balanced, he ties off and disposes of the condom, and fishes in the bottom drawer of his desk for a cloth. He sets it aside and gently helps Leia up. She’s unsteady on her feet, and Wedge guides her to the chair, helping her sit and then grabbing her dress and underwear for her.

Luke just stays sat on the desk, taking a moment to catch his breath. The entire experience had been intense. He wonders, momentarily, if this is what it’s like every time for Wedge and Leia, and then dismisses the thought. There’s no way it’s this intense every time.

Luke is brought back to himself when Wedge throws his trousers at him. There’s no particular care in the gesture, not like he was with Leia. Luke winces, then looks up. “Get dressed,” Wedge says. “Come on, you remember how to do that?”

Luke does. And Wedge is, somehow and miraculously, already dressed. Luke pulls his trousers on, watching as Wedge fusses a little bit with Leia, until she gets sick of it, grabbing her boots and fastening them. She’s on her feet then, over to the door. She gives them one last look, mutters a quick thanks, and then she’s unlocked the door and has disappeared.

“Back to work,” Wedge says. Luke guesses that’s his signal to move, given that he’s currently sitting on top of Wedge’s desk, but honestly, Luke isn’t sure how he’s supposed to go back to concentrating on work. Not when he has these visuals in his head, of Leia being fucked, screaming, in the office. He’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to look at Wedge, given that Wedge’s hands have now been on his dick. Wedge doesn’t seem to have the same problem. “Look, we just need to get these requisitions filed, and then we’re done. Rest can wait.”

Wedge makes a fair point. Luke shuffles off the desk and goes back to his own, grabbing the data pad with the requisition list, and goes through it.


End file.
